


Laughter

by TheEmu



Series: Mike and Eleven's Relationship [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmu/pseuds/TheEmu
Summary: Their Laughter. It stung.





	

            Laughter. Their laughter. It filled his mind all day.

 

Mike met up with his friends on the way to school. Mike was running a little late, so Dustin, Lucas, Will, and El were walking together for a few minutes before Mike caught up. Dustin and Lucas started asking El some questions about herself and Mike. Will didn’t want to hear it, and after the questioning duo made it clear that Will could not stop them, he just tried to tune them out.

 

He managed to keep their voices out for a minute or two, before he heard Dustin scream, “YOU GUYS HAVEN’T HAD SEX?!” He wanted to laugh at that statement. In any other scenario it would’ve been funny. But it was about his sister. Maybe not his biological sister, but she felt like a sister to him nonetheless.

 

“Will! Did you hear this? Mike and El haven’t fucked!” Will cringed hearing this. He was a bit surprised to hear they hadn’t. He always just kinda assumed they had, but he really didn’t want to try to picture it, so he just opted not to worry about it. Will said nothing.

 

“Not even when you guys were up in his room for like an hour on his birthday? Or when we saw you two go off for like forty minutes together when we were at the park? We were trying to cover for you two, but it was nearly impossible! Come to think of it, I don’t know why we thought you guys were doing it at a par—” Will slapped his arm, and gave him a look.

 

El looked a bit embarrassed, but not as much as they expected her to be. “I mean…a few days ago…” she started, and Dustin and Lucas looked ridiculous as they listened intently. “I…I kinda tried. But he didn’t really want to, so I didn’t want to pressure h—” Lucas cut her off with a crazy laugh.

 

“AHAHAHAHAHA! Mike—Mike didn’t WANT to?” Lucas got out before falling into an intense fit of laughter.

 

Will didn’t know what to do. This was an odd conversation. He just wished he wasn’t here.

 

“Wow,” Dustin got out between his laughing breaths. “Let me get this straight. You WANTED it, but HE didn’t?” he asked.

 

She nodded, looking a bit disappointed. She saw Mike walking towards them. She discretely looked at him, shook her head, and mouthed, “Sorry.”

 

He didn’t really get the message, and Dustin saw him. “Hey! THERE HE IS!” Dustin yelled, pointing at Mike. El got super red.

 

Mike, looking confused, kept walking towards them.

 

“So Ellie here was telling us some…stories!” Lucas started, but Dustin nudged him, and whispered something in his ear. He nodded.

 

“Let’s just get to school, we’re running late,” Lucas said simply. El still looked as red as a cherry.

 

Mike was really confused, and figured he wouldn’t ask about it yet.

 

            El avoided him all day, barely looking at him. After school, he didn’t see El. But he saw Lucas and Dustin. They cornered him, both in fits of laughter. Their laughter.

 

            “We want to tell a story.” Lucas said, calming his laughter. Mike looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

 

            “Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl,” he started.

 

            “OH PLEASE FUCK ME!” Dustin squealed in his highest-pitch girly voice that he could do, and even Lucas stared at him for a second, shocked at his voice. Dustin continued his line in his normal voice, “the girl demanded.”

 

            Lucas, in the deepest voice he could possibly do, said “‘Sorry. I don’t want to have sex with my super-hot girlfriend I’ve had for years, I think I’ll just sit here and do nothing until she leaves me’ her boyfriend said sternly” Lucas changed his voice back to normal for the last bit.

 

            Mike realized what was going on. She told them. He didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t stand pressured situations. He just decided to run. He just ran home, passing a curious El as he pushed the door open in front of him. He kept running, until he got home. He let their words sink in. Their laughter. He was an idiot, wasn’t he? He realized that he had really hurt El when he said he didn’t want her like that yet. El was just very good at hiding emotions.

 

            He heard a faint knock on his door. He opened it.

 

            “Mike,” she said, with her eyes watering. “I’m sorry.”

           

            “No, no!” Mike said quickly. “I am sorry.”

 

            “But…but I told them. I shouldn’t have,” she confessed.

 

            “El, it’s OK,” he pulled her into a hug. “I shouldn’t have given you anything to tell.”

 

            He brought her inside, and they both relaxed on the couch.

 

            “I shouldn’t have been so selfish. Sometimes I don’t understand why I feel a certain way,” she said.

 

            “I don’t think you were selfish. And I understand. Feelings are weird. There’s one feeling that I understand perfectly.”

 

            “Me too.”

 

            And they kissed for a good minute or so, and Mike was getting very turned on by her rubbing against him during their kiss.

 

            “I was actually planning on giving it to you for your birthday,” Mike said with a laugh. “But I suppose, we could always do it now?”

 

            She smirked, evilly. “My birthday will do just fine,” she said standing up and walking to the door.

 

            “Payback,” she said, as she walked out the door, and saw him staring at her, mouth stuck open, and his boner making a bulge in his pants.

 

            He smiled. “I fucking love her,” he said, as he saw her outside of the window, starting her walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited it to add more stuff. Figured it wasn't worth 2 chapters.


End file.
